Lourd secret
by loveyaoi-15
Summary: Itachi dépresse dans son coin lorsqu'un visiteur imprévue se pointe


**Disclamer**: alors les perso ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement ou heureusement pour d'autres

**Note**: Bon sa fait super longtemps que je l'ai écrit mais je le trouvais pas super mais bon je me suis dis et pourquoi pas? bref je le poste mais j'ai de gros doute XD

Alors bonne lecture en esperant quelques bons commentaires^^

* * *

Alors que tous le monde croient que je suis un assassin sans pitié, je souffre d'un secret trop gros a porter pour mes épaules. Je n'ai pas tuer mon clan par envie ou pour m'amuser, non j'avais eu l'ordre du conseil de tous les tuer. Ce soir là je l'ai est tués mais mon petit frère, Sasuke est rentré et je n'ai pas pus me résoudre a le tuer aussi alors je m'enfuis après avoir fais en sorte qu'il me déteste et devienne plus fort. Cela va faire 8 ans que je les aies tués et sa me fais toujours aussi mal quand je penser a eux. J'ai enfin réussi a semer mon coéquipier, je vais pouvoir redevenir moi durant quelques heures. Je m'assoie sur l'herbe au côté d'un lac et ferme les yeux pour écouter le bruit que la chute fait en tombant sur les rochers pour continuer sa route jusqu'au lac. Je sens mes larmes couler, je ne peux les retenir, elles coulent sur mes joues comme la chute coulent sur les roches. J'ai envie de crier la souffrance que je ressens mais je ne peux que rester silencieux et laisser couler mes larmes de peur qu'un ennemi me trouve. Je crois que j'ai fini par m'endormir car lorsque je me réveille le porteur du kyubi est assis à mes coté, je n'ai même pas remarquer quand il est arrivé, je devrais être plus prudent. Le soleil a commencer a se coucher, je crois que j'ai dormi environ 2 heures. Il me regarde avec surprise et ses seulement à se moment là que je remarque que j'ai encore les yeux rougi à cause de mes larmes. Je me relève aussi vite que me le permette mes membres encore engourdis de sommeil et me place en position d'attaque en remettant mon masque d'impassibilité. Lui reste assis en me regardant l'air de se poser des millier de question, finalement il se lève mais il ne se place pas en position défense. Il reste immobile et attend. Je commence a être sérieusement mal à l'aise qu'il me dévisage ainsi, finalement il ouvre la bouche pour dire:

-Pourquoi continues-tu à te cacher?

Je le regarde surpris car je ne suis pas sur de comprendre se qu'il essai de dire.

-J'ai lut tes rapports de mission et je sais que tu ne voulais pas les tuer.

-Comment?

-Je voulais savoir qui Sasuke détestait tant alors j'ai fouiller et je suis tomber sur ton dossier...je suis désolé.

-Toi aussi tu devrais me détester, j'ai essayé de te capturer comme un vulgaire animal.

-Tu n'avais pas le choix.

Il dit cela tellement sincèrement sur de se qu'il avançait que s'en fut trop pour moi, je rendis les armes et me laissai tomber par terre en recommençant à pleurer. Je le sent s'approcher de moi et se laisser tomber à côté de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je suis d'abord surpris puis je me laisse aller contre lui. Je me sens pour la première fois depuis le meurtre de mon clan en sécurité. Je sens sa main caresser mon dos en signe de réconfort en me chuchotant que je ne suis pas un monstre, que je ne faisais que suivre les ordres, que finalement je ne suis qu'un bon ninja ect... Bref je finis par me calmer et me rendormir. Lorsque je me réveille je sens une douce chaleur qui m'entoure, j'ouvre lentement les yeux et je vois le visage endormi de Naruto. Je suis d'abord surpris de voir qu'il a réussi à s'endormir avec un ennemi si proche de lui mais finalement je suis heureux de voir qu'il ne m'a pas abandonner ou que se ne soit qu'un rêve. Je me love un peu plus contre lui en soupirant de plaisir.

-Bien dormi?

-Hum.

-Hahah, très loquace ce matin 'tachi.

Je relève la tête et devant ses yeux rieur je ne peux que lui sourire à mon tour. Son rire meurt net dans sa gorge et ses joue prennent une adorable couleur rose. Je m'approche doucement de lui alors qu'il ferme doucement ses yeux et je l'embrasse. Il passe alors sa langue sur mes lèvres me demandant l'accès que je lui donne

immédiatement. Il s'éloigne un peu de moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime.

Les larmes me monte aux yeux et je le reverse et l'embrasse.

-Moi aussi.

Je suis tellement content. On continue de se caresser et la chaleur augmente de plus en plus. S'en suit les heures les plus torride de ma vie donc je vous épargnerez les détails.

OWARIE^^

* * *

Alors...? quelques reviews? des tomates? DES PAPILLONS!?...non ptit tripe laisser tomber les papillons^^


End file.
